Getting Them Together
by Saravv75
Summary: Snow Leopard has been trying to get Beast Boy and Raven together since day 1.But when Beast Boy screws it up once again,Snow has had enough.She teams up with Starfire to devise a plan and get the two together.Will their plan work? Or will Raven and Beast Boy never get together? Note:Snow Leopard is my OC. BEWARE OF SPELLING ERRORS DOC MANAGER CAUSES THOSE FOR SOME REASON.
1. Chapter 1

"BEAST BOY OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!" Beast Boy's ears perked up as he heard loud knocking against his bedroom the voice that yelled at him was none other then is mischievous friend,Snow leaped off of the bed and walked over to the door,opening it.

"Sorry Snow,I can't play video games right now." He said."It's not that,Beast Boy." She then grabbed him and pulled him along.

"Uh where are we going?" He asked.

"To the roof." Snow replied in excitement.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Cuz,Raven's up ." She began to drag him along before BB knew it,they were at the was sitting there pushed him forward and then dashed away,leaving them was sunset and Beast Boy walked up to Raven.

"Uh,er...Hey Raven." He said nervously.

"What do you want?" She asked him,sounding annoyed.

"To hangout I guess?" He replied.

"Don't have time." She answered.

"Please?" He went into kitten form and stared at her with those adorable eyes of glared at she pulled down her Boy's kitten eyes widened in then dashed away from Raven,afraid of what she would do if he didn't sighed as he walked down the hall was going to kick his ass for this.

Snow leaped up from the couch as soon as she heard the main room's door was Beast didn't look too happy,too angry,or too he was in cat form so she couldn't really bounced off of the couch and landed in front of him.

"So how'd it go? Did you do it? Did you kiss her?" She asked in had seen the frequent chemistry between Raven and Beast Boy since the day they had since then,Snow has been trying to get them together.

Beast Boy sighed."No...I didn't kiss her." Snow stood their with the same face from before staring at him.A low growl could be heard coming from her she punted the green cat into the wall.

"BAKA!" She slid down the wall and returned to human form.

"Dude,what the heck?" Beast Boy asked confusedly.

"You didn't even make a move?!" She asked him.

"No! Geez sorry..." Beast Boy apologized.

Snow shook her head."This is becoming hopeless...We'll never get you and Rae together if you can't cooperate."She explained.

"Dude,I was nervous ok? It's not as easy as it sounds to try and get with someone!" Beast Boy replied.

"I guess we'll have to take things just a little more slow." Snow she smiled as if a light bulb had lit up above her.

"C'mon" She said dragging Beast Boy out of the main she was going to get them together,she'd need a little who knew about who was already in a orange-ish skinned,red haired,laser shooting,alien girl she knew and knocked on Starfire's door slid open.

"Friends? Is there something troubling you?" Starfire asked.

"Starfire,how would you like to help me get Beast Boy and Raven together?" Snow gasped and closed the Boy tilted his head.

"Is that a no?"

The door suddenly slid open."Oh joyous! Our friends have the feelings for each other?" Starfire asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Snow giggled.

"So how are we going to do this,Star? I've tried for,like,ever and I still can't get these two together."

"It has come to my attention that they have not gotten along nor been alone log enough to understand each other." Star said.

"So we lock them in a room together?"

"Correct!" Starfire exclaimed.

"SAY WHAT?!" Beast Boy shouted.

"How are we going to get Rae into a room with BB though?"

"I may have a very good plan!" Starfire said.

The Starfire began to whisper to Snow about the nodded.

"Alright! Let's do this!" She then dragged BB along toward the roof to leave him there,but to get Raven.

"This plan better be good..." Beast Boy muttered.

"This is a great plan." Snow grinned.

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2**_


	2. Chapter 2

"RAVEN COME HERE YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" Snow exclaimed waiting with Starfire and Beast Boy by Terra's abandoned bedroom which was now nothing but a dark empty cursed under her breathe as she walked down the hall.

"What is it? If it's another one of your stupid adventures then I don't ca-" Raven and Beast Boy were suddenly shoved into the room and locked in.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL?!" Raven shouted.

"Have fun you two!" Snow laughed,high-fiving Starfire.

Raven banged her head against the door.

"I can't believe I let them trick me into this...and I forgot my book too!" She growled.

"Uh Rave-"

"And _**you!**_ You were in on this too,weren't you!?"

"N-no! I had no idea!"

"Liar!" She shouted and if there were anything in the room,it would've exploded by now.

"Geez,calm down Rae!"

"**DON'T CALL ME RAE!**" She shouted even louder.

Beast Boy began to back away from her. Raven sighed and went into meditation position and began repeating her Boy sat impatiently as this went on for a few finally stopped and floated in her meditation position. Beast Boy stood up.

"You ok now?"

"Not ok but better."

"Wanna talk?"

"Nah..."

Beast Boy's ears wilted like flowers. He sat down again.  
_Patience_ He thought to himself. _She'll want to talk soon enough_ Then a sudden sound interrupted his thoughts.

Outside of the door,Snow was listening to music.

"And she's listening to my Linkin Park album! GODDAMNIT!"

"Pfft you listen to Linkin Park..."

"What? No! Shut up..." She growled at him.

"**I wanna see you choke on your lies! **  
**Swallow up your greed!**  
**Suffer all alone in your misery!**  
**Choke on your lies! **  
**Swallow up your greed!**  
**Suffer all alone in your misery!**"

Snow sang loudly,immensely annoying Raven.  
Beast Boy had an outburst of ,black energy surrounded him then threw him against the wall.

"Look,are you gonna help me get us out of here or not?"

"UH...ER...ok."

Beast Boy took the form of a rhinoceros and charged the door but it hit him turns out Snow was splattering quick-harden cement all over the door,while dancing around and shouting out more lyrics to the Linkin Park song she played on her radio.

"She barricaded it...Why is she trying so hard to keep us in?"  
She growled.

"Now do you want to talk?"

"NO! I'm trying to figure out how to get us out of here,Beast Boy..."

"How are we supposed to get out? The door is barricaded and if I use my T-Rex form,it might break part of the tower!"

"UGH! Fine we can talk..."

"So...uh...how do you feel?"

"About what?"

"Um...The Titans?"

"Well,Robin is bossy,Cyborg is smart in mechanics,Snow and Starfire are annoying..."

"What about me?"

"Your stupid."

"Oh..."

"In a good way."

"How is there a good way of being stupid?"

"Well I guess it's kind of...funny?"

"Funny? You think i'm funny?! I knew it!"

Raven's face turned red as she pulled up her hood.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Then why'd you pull up your hood all of a sudden?"

"I felt like it."

"Nope! You were blushing!"

"No I wasn' just stupid."

"I saw you!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

"Shut up."

"I made you blush! Hah!"

"Why is that such a great achievement huh?"

"Because I-uh-er-um..." Beast Boy's sentence began to trail off as his green face began to change to a bright red.

"Made ya blush."

"Aw man..." Beast Boy grumbled."I'm the one who's supposed to be making you blush...that was kinda sorta part of the plan wasn't it?" He began thinking aloud.

"I knew you were in on it!"

"Uh...heh."

"What does me blushing have anything to do with this 'plan' your talking about?"

"I...um..."

"Spit it out."

"Raven...I...I lo-"

"BEAST BOY! I'M GETTING BORED OUT HERE! DID YOU KISS HER YET?!" Snow shouted through the cement paved door.

Raven's face turned bright red.

"You...want to kiss me?"

"UM?"

"..."

"Raven! I...I love you.I've wanted to tell you for a long time and Snow's been trying to help me ever since she found out i had feelings for I keep chickening out...I feel like a huge wuss for not saying anything sooner.I mean I try to tell you but you kee-"

"Beast Boy?"

"Meh?" His ears perked up.

"Stop talking." She leaned close to him and kissed him on the lips. Beast Boy's eyes widened as his face turned completely what had just happened,he kissed her in just a few seconds,they broke apart. Beast Boy wore that goofy smile of his upon his face.

"Thanks for telling me to shut should do it like that more often." He joked.

"Your still not funny." She said,almost smiling.

"So does this mean your my girlfriend now?" He asked.

" " She replied.

"You know,i'm kinda glad we got together."

"Why's that?"

"So we can get the hell out of here."

They both laughed.

"Alright Snow,you can let us out now." He called to his hybrid friend.

"Uh...one problem with that.I don't know how to get rid of quick dry cement." She pointed out.

Beast Boy and Raven exchanged glances.

"AH CRAP."

THE END!


End file.
